fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elyews
Category:Datwikiguy ---- Elyews (エリウス eriusu) is the main protagonist of Fairy Tail: Disorder and the infamous wielder of Mandatum Magic, having been able to master the magic alongside other skills which he had learned during his time training under the Seventh Sense. Born innocent to unknown parents and raised as an assassin by the Seventh Sense, Elyews is one of the organisation's most recent trainees and members as well noted as being one of the organisation's best assassins thanks to the statistics recorded by the higher ups of the organisation. Being known as one of the best of the Seventh Sense, Elyews has built himself a reputation that he must now dedicate his time and work to sustaining, as being the best does in-fact come with it's many responsibilities and principals that can affect their life. However, being known as one of the best assassins in an organisation like this isn't all fun and games when it comes to proving your worth to the senior members, something that Elyews finds no trouble in doing himself. A master of both Ethernano Magic and Manus Magic, Elyews has rightfully earned his reputation and title as one of the best without a doubt. As a nineteen year old boy who was trained to kill for eighteen years straight since being picked up at the age of one, Elyews knows nothing better than handling death and murder, a speciality that earns himself respect among the members of Seventh Sense, no matter if they are recent or senior members. A trained killer, Elyews is renowned for taking out many his enemies in an instant, and further has been recognised for being responsible for the deaths of several Ishgar mages that have been on his hit list in preparation for the big one. One of the more sadistic and ruthless assassins that live within Seventh Sense's ranks, Elyews is primarily known for by his other assassin and team members for being one of the most destructive and gruesome killers to ever step into the dark game of reality. The way that Elyews would commonly murder his victims would be through the use of shockwaves that would shatter the body if Elyews was able to place his hands on them. Because of this unique ability to Elyews and Elyews alone in the organisation, he is the one to take out the more dangerous jobs, which have included targets such as Gai Diyos and even Mago Hogi. Underneath that dastardly, manipulative criminal mind is the persona of a lonely and troubled boy who is still searching for his parents, having wanted to forgive them for all those years that they left him with the Seventh Sense despite their act. Using the assassin persona to hide his true feelings from the world, Elyews is really the most emotional member to have ever operated as he fuels many of his kills with the hate and distain he holds against the universe for the things that have happened to him. In the end, Elyews for the early years of his life has started from a bratty, ignorant and arrogant young adult who thinks that the world owes him something just because he got abandoned at such a young age, eventually evolving and turning into a mature, responsible yet professional adult. When one speaks of "Don't judge a book by it's cover", this statement certainly suits the appearance and identity of Elyews as those who really know him, definitely know that all that Elyews wants is the loving and embracing feeling of a mother and father's hug, something he wants to achieve when he finally finds them. He has collected himself an assortment of names, though most of these names have been given to him by his fellow assassins within Seventh Sense, such as the official and recorded name of Experiment 91 (エクスーペリメント ニネティ オン ekusuuperimento nineti on) which he was labelled with throughout his time training with the members of Seventh Sense. Being the ninety first member to join Seventh Sense's ranks, that means that ninety other members before Elyews have existed and therefore have helped in evolving Elyews into the killer and assassin that he is. This is one of the earlier known names that Elyews is called by during the story as well as the name of The Tattooed Man (ス テーットゥーエッド マン su teettuueddo man), which he personally takes as his official title and epithet. He Who Spits Venom (ホ ウォ スピツ ブノム ho wo supitsu bunomu) is a nickname given to him by his partner Richard Amano after having saved both of their lives through deception and lies to get them out of prison. A more recent name however is Black Sheep (ブラック シーップ burakku shiippu) which he received for being the most 'evil' out of all the members of Seventh Sense. Appearance Is the perfect example of a stereotypical young adult that isn't ready to face the harsh reality of the world and wishes to stay behind the bou dary of real and fantasy. His young body is surprinsingly muscular, with muscles bulging out on all kinds of -ceps on his body and are really something for someone to be amazed at for the rest of the night. Though he is not quite as big as other body builder mages pf the lind, Elyews still has exemplified a good deal of strength and the resemblance of a healthy eating human body, as there seems to be little to no flaw that can be seen on Elyews body no matter how hard one is able to try. His skin colour is a pale yellowish sort of tone but it can just go back to pale in different circumstances. This sort of yellowish pale skin colour can hint to some sort of Eastern descent, due how similair Elyews looks compared to the Eastern folk of Earth Land. Despite having a job that involves a dangerous amount of fighting and what not, Elyews' body is still in pristine condition as if he was never wounded at all throughout the span of his career and is sometimes seen as an example of Elyews' expertise on the field and just how good he really is when assassinating other people. Standing at around six feet tall, Elyews can practically become a giant as he towers over his victims, and also has an equal amount of body mass to make up for the height as he becomes supernaturally balanced and not just tall and skinny. With the whole package complete with a charming smile that is enough to put any woman on the ground from feinting, rowed with white pristine pearl like teeth, and a tongue that switch between a normal human and a snake's it is no wonder to why Elyews is a prominent assassin within Seventh Sense and the perfect character model for the author's storyline. A very notable thing about Elyews' appearance is that he looks more to resemble someone of gothic and punkish style which is a perfect fit for his line of work, behaviour and attitude as someone who is extremely rebellious and someone who does not quite enjoy the luxury of life. In fact, many of his tattooes do most of the talking on his behalf and really stir up very negative opinions and ideals about his personality which can be often mistaken for something of the opposite. His tattooes are printed mostly on his uppebody which he finds has the most room for his tattoo artwork and so is the more common area to find many of his tattoo designs which he has printed for himself. Many of these tattoos tell a different story for each one, and being a man who has completed many jobs has numerous stories of his adventuries implemented onto his arms and stuff, nearly turning his whole arms into black art. These tattoo prints appear everywhere on Elyews' body, from nearly colouring in the whole of Elyews' arms to even appearing on the back of his soft light hands and even reaching down to the fingers, Elyews is what he calls a walking canvas ready to be painted or printed on. Other than his tattoos, his hairstyle is something to be cautious about as it resembles that of a gothic or emo styled, matching his entire outfit as it expresses the arts man inside him. Shaved on both of the sides until there is little but light gray hair which he had dyed himself, all that is left is the top which hangs down to the right side of Elyews' body and is more like a mohawk. Piercings appear all over his ears and with some studs pierced into the skin above his eyes, all made out of Platinum which does not have a strong magnetic force to control it. And his eyes which have been tattooed themselves which Elyews has described to be a painful experience. His normal appearance is pretty simple if you are able to see him at all as the less clothing that Elyews puts on allows is to do his jobs more freely as movement is a vital variable in his performance. On his upperbody, Elyews simply wears a simple white low thank top that hangs down past his waistline, his arm holes hang down low as it reveals a good portion of his side though mostly of the under areas of his arm jpint or as you would call it, the armpits. You can even have the ability to see some of Elyews' ribs from the side which really shows how big the piece of clothing is for his body, but this is all just for keeping up with the latest kind of fashion going on the civilian world of Ishgar. This kind of top also has the head hole hangng down that reveals a portion of his upper chest, and the shoulder thingies of the low hanging tank top is connected and can be fastened with gold rings that hold it together. On his neck, Elyews wears a special necklace given to him by his former mentor and is nearly never seen without the spcial pendant that holds onto his neck with the use of a leather strip. The necklace is seen as three special glossy beads that glimmer in the sunglight and sit nice and close together when Elyews stands still in place. The necklace hands down below his neck tattoo which is written in a diferent kind of language which even Elyews himself has no clue to what it translates to. Moving down to the hands of the appearance, just like before his hands and arms are covered in a variety of different styled tattoos and along this is black painted fingernails which he takes care in to retaining. No matter how wetn enviornment would be or kind of danger it faces, the black fingernail paint never fades or peels away. Other than that Elyews also wears a bold black jacket most of the time when operating in jobs or when it is mostly cold putside though simply wears the black jacket whenever he feels like it. The jacket is made out of cotton and provides some resistance against heat though the colour of black realy does counter this making it quite a pretty warm piece of clothing to be wearing outside in the sun when it is not appropriate. The hoodie jacket has a black hood that is enough to cover Elyews' whole head and resembles that of an actual hood and not those poor excuse for hoods that barely cover the head that appear on normal clothing. This extension shades the whole of Elyews' head and is very healpful when he wants to conceal his identity from those that become suspicious of his person. The sleeves of the black hoodie jacket are usually rolled up to his elbows as this is done in order to reveal and display Elyews' arm tattoos which he is very proud of when he had drawn them. The jacket does not close up together and so leaves Elyews' front open as his white tank top is shown by the opened seam of the broken jacket. For his lower wear, Elyews wears a light brown pair of jeans that are fitted onto his legs and so have a tight but firm grip on his lower half though not too tight as it still allows Elyews to move around freely in them which helps with his assassinations and other kinds of jobs. The jeans do not have anything too special about them as they also have two pockets on the side and two pockets on the bottom or rear area of his pants, where he can store whatever he wants within them. The pants sleeves will sink and descend into Elyes' shoes that are slightly opened up to allow such material to enter. There is slight support to the leather boot kind shoes and like said before are opened up slightly but not too much as his feet do not easily slip outwards. Personality As a raised assassin, Elyews enjoys the thrilling rush of taking another person's life, having a well known reputation to be proud of the many murders and killings that he has committed over his career, tending to call them 'pieces of art' that he can be proud of himself as an artist. He is a sadistic and psychopathic killer, who isn't afraid to kill anyone he meets and is very indiscriminate when it comes to the target, no matter what race, gender, age or status they are as everyone to him is vulnerable to his blade. His skill with a knife is almost terrifying as having relied on blade and swordsmanship for his kills, he has become quite the master at striking down a target in seconds after meeting them, ending their life with a simple jab to the throat. He is quite proud of himself and continuos to carry on building his skill in order for his attacks to become the fastest ever known, well without magic in the process. There is one rule and one rule only that Elyews proceeds with when battling it out with other fighters: "survival of the fittest" where only the strong and smart are able to survive the cruel dark world that they live in. Because of this, Elyews is afraid of ever becoming weak, and seems to show this as he becomes greatly annoyed and irritated when he is reffered to as 'useless' and 'weak', a major con of his which can be easily abused if one is able to know how. He is pretty indiscriminate when it comes to weaklings in his own eyes though, judging that their battle would be easy and will viciously strike as much as he can in order to get the most out of it, as per his sadistic behaviour. It is with weaklings that a more violent Elyews will emerge though like his tendency to rage when called weak, can also be abused and manipulated to turn on him. All in all however, Elyews is typically a pretty chill sort of fellow who literally doesn't give a shit about the world and things that are happening around him when he is off work. Elyews enjoys playing games with his fellow assassins, primarily gambling which a lot of Elyews' cash comes from indeed, having developed a love to legally take his opponents' and friends' earnings away from them right in-front of them. Because of this, many have become weary of Elyews and his capability to play and so very few have chosen to ever come up to Elyews in order to play a game with him, but when offered the chance to play Elyews will never turn it down. History Magic Abilities Physical Abilities Trivia Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Mandatum Magic User Category:Stealth User Category:Dispelling Magic User Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant Category:Assassin Category:Assassins Category:Main Character Category:Main Storyline Character Category:Protagonist Category:Anti-Hero Category:Seventh Sense